


For a Price

by ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: A guy being a decent human being, Darn medication, Eventual Smut, F/M, Maybe some porn too, Not all heroes wear capes, Some wear skull masks I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies/pseuds/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies
Summary: This was an ask I received on tumblr with the prompt: "You're so fucking hot when you're mad"
Relationships: Raven/Red X (DCU)
Kudos: 56





	For a Price

It’d been a day. Probably the worst day of her life so far.

Well, it definitely hadn’t been the worst, she was just over exaggerating. But still. The alarms had been sounding for practically the entire day. Multiple break outs, Cinder Block included. 

Raven had just gotten back from dealing with Doctor Light by herself when the alarm rang once more, interrupting the book she had been so eager to finish. The constant screeching was giving her a massive headache. Stumbling to Beastboy’s room, she quickly grabbed two aspirin off of his bedside table. Popping the two long, slender pink pills into her mouth, she swallowed them dry. 

With haste, she brought the alarms to an abrupt halt while she gathered intel from the tower computer. Another break in at the museum, go figure. Studying the screen, she could see nothing amiss. Odd. It made her uneasy to go into a fight without knowing who the perpetrator was. 

In a blink, she had transported herself into the building, planning to make quick work of the thief so that she could go back to reading her novel. It was dark, the cases around her gleamed under the light that filtered through the windows. The security guard had already locked up for the night. 

A faint noise off to her left seemed to reverberate off of the walls as the empath attuned her senses to the quiet environment. The room was musty, no doubt a side effect of the ancient Egyptian artifacts that were encased behind the glass before her. 

There it was again, the noise. And then, she saw it, a reflection in the glass. Her violet eyes widened as for a moment as they captured an angry white skull. It all happened too quickly for her to process. She spun as her lips began to move, mouthing her mantra, and then she was flying backwards into the frigid glass behind her as pain blossomed across her rib cage. 

If she didn’t know better, she would’ve thought that death himself stood before her. The darkness encased the black kevlar suit of the man in front of her well, leaving only a slash of crimson and a bobbing, illuminated white skull mask. Red X. 

The shock left her body as she attempted to quiet her still rapidly beating heart. Another day, and maybe this would have been wrapped up quickly. The entire team had been up for over 24 hours straight already, and she was battle worn from the seemingly endless string of criminals. But now, here in the darkness, something dangerous swirled in the air between them. 

As if studying each other, the two paused. Red X cocked his head to the side, regarding her quietly. Like a dance, the two waited on the other to make a move first. 

A crackling voice shredded the silence. 

“Sunshine.”

Anger flooded through her veins at the use of the nickname. A storm of fury was apparent on her face. The lithe figure before her began to step sideways in an odd semi-circular pattern. Her headache persisted, yet she felt a cloud of fatigue wash over her as she stood up, imitating him as she gathered the strength to use her powers.

As powerful as Raven was, even her body had limits. And after an entire day of fighting, she knew that she had just about reached them. Attempting to calm her brain, she calculated her next move, knowing that soon she would be out of energy and unable to fight. All she wanted to do was curl up on the dirty linoleum floor and sleep. A synthesized chuckle emanated from the darkness in front of her.

“You look a little worse for wear. What’s wrong?” 

“Why don’t we make this quick,” she snarled, “Give me back whatever you stole and maybe I’ll go easy on you.” 

“Sorry, no can do. Mans gotta pay rent. Besides, maybe it’s me that should be going easy on you.” This fucking prick. Unable to stop herself as the anger broke through her facade, a wave of dark energy blasted towards him as she screamed blindly with rage.

Suddenly, she was once more surrounded by darkness. That’ll teach him. 

“Oh Sunshine. You’re so fucking hot when you’re pissed.” Jerking forward in surprise, she tumbled out of his reach as she felt his arms attempt to ensnare her. That _voice_. 

No synthesizer. She shivered.

Before her loomed half of a skull mask. It took a moment for her brain to process as another wave of sleepiness washed over her. She needed to buy herself time to collect her jumbled thoughts.

“What are you here to steal?” Why wasn’t the aspirin working yet?

“Hmmm. A little bird, perhaps.” What game was he playing? She found herself leaning against the glass of one of the exhibits, trying to seem casual. In reality, she was wondering just how uncomfortable that sarcophagus would be for a power nap. 

“What are you getting at?” Her eyes were narrowed as she fought to keep them open. And then realization dawned on her. Beastboy had had an allergic reaction to something he had eaten yesterday. He had been completely covered in hives. The pills she had taken weren’t aspirin. They were Benadryl. 

Fuck.

“Am I boring you that much? You look like you’re going to pass out.” This was bad. She needed to call for back up. Luckily, she was a half demon, and medication seemed to lose its effect rather quickly. However, she still had at least a few hours of side effects to endure. 

“Listen. I’ll make you a deal.” His voice was gentle and soft, almost calming, next to her ear. She tried to force her body to be more alert, but all she could think about was how comfortable this stranger in front of her was. “You look pretty tired. I’m pretty tired.”

“And?” She mumbled.

He was directly in front of her now, holding her up. She hadn’t even noticed his arms wrap around her, pulling her away from the glass. 

“I’m a gentleman-” Raven snorted. She could feel annoyance radiating from him.

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I am a gentlemen. I don’t take advantage of women. And right now, no offense, you look pretty vulnerable and it’s making me uncomfortable.” He was so warm, and she was sooooo tired. 

“I’ll give back what I stole.” She had no idea what face she was making, control took too much energy and she just didn’t have any left. A hand gently lifted her face, until she was staring into the gleaming eyes of the mask. “For a price.” His warm breath hit her chin, and she felt something stir inside of her. Warning bells rang in her mind. 

“What do you want? Stop being so cryptic.” Maybe if she could hold him off a bit longer, she could reach into her pocket for her communicator. Not that it would do any good considering her teammates had their own living hells to deal with. She knew she was alone. A silence grew between them once more. She could feel his body supporting hers. Warm and sinewy, he towered over her, and yet she felt oddly safe in his presence. 

“ A kiss.” The words sent a ripple of shock through her. 

“What the fuck?” She asked incredulously. His chest vibrated with laughter, reminding her of their close proximity. She swallowed nervously.

“I want a kiss. Not now of course. That’s taking advantage of you.” She tried to fight herself as she leaned into him, her face slowly resting against his shoulder. 

“Fine.” The barely audible mumble was lost in his suit. Azar forgive her, she was not this weak. These pills were the work of the devil himself. Her eyes began to drift shut as she felt her legs leave the floor, but she found herself unable to care. Already half gone, she felt a cold gust of wind against her body. 

Suddenly, she was being lowered onto a soft surface, something cold and metal being pushed into her hand. More warmth followed as she felt something soft cover her. 

“I’ll be back to collect. Don’t forget.” 

And then she was gone, a soft snore leaving her lips as she fell into a deep sleep. The figure before her chuckled as he phased away, unsure of what he had just done.


End file.
